Irrevocable?
by rgpponci
Summary: No matter how hard you try you can't change what's been predestined...or can you? RN/OC and LY/OC. Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please be patient with me. I have to warn you though, my updates may be totally random as I couldn't wait for the end of the school year to post this up, but once school finishes, I'll be updating regularly. Also, check my profile for my ideal cast for this fanfiction.

Synopsis:

Jade, an ordinary girl finds herself transported into the world of Death Note. Determined to change the events of the book, she sets out with a plan of action. But what if she makes things worse?

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * * * *

Prologue

'NOOOOO!' Jade screamed as she watched through horrified eyes.

For a moment time seem to slow down as L/Ryuzaki fell off his chair with a surprised expression.

Feeling her captor loosened his grip, Jade seized the chance to break free and hurry to Ryuzaki's side. She was just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

'Don't tell him anything.' Ryuzaki murmured just loud enough for Jade to hear then sunk into a sleep-like state.

Around her, the others fell one by one. Yagami. Mogi. Aizawa. Matsuda.

They were down before they could even react to L's death.

By then Jade couldn't stop the warm tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Instead, she pulled Ryuzaki's limp body as if doing so would change things.

Ironically, she felt like she was in her own world, one made up off loneliness and grief.

Then a shadow fell upon her causing her to glance up.

Looking down was Reiji Namikawa who eyed L's body with a satisfied smirk.

Never had Jade felt so much disgust or loathing for a man.

Blinded by her emotions, she released Ryuzaki's body and attacked him.

'Give him back! Give him back!' With each cry she tried to hurt the man known as the third Kira.

Reiji blocked her attempts easily and took hold of her wrists. Pulling the girl towards him, he examined the fire in her eyes. Inside, Reiji felt the familiar wrench that so often came with seeing her. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

There was no turning back now, he had done the irrevocable.


	2. Encounter

A/N: Yay, I managed to post a chapter up before finals. Once again my ideal cast for this fanfiction is on my profile, so check it out. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.

* * * * *

Chapter 01 – Encounter

It was a stormy night with the winds howling madly and the rain crashing heavily on the ground. Despite the chaos, a single car made its way home. Inside, Reiji crossed his legs and settled comfortably on its leather bound seats, ignoring the weather. For him, it had been a long day and rest was the one thing on his mind. Well, maybe another thing too as he studied the silver band around his ring finger. Today had been his engagement day and he was experiencing mixed feelings about it. True, he had everything to gain from this marriage, a beautiful wife, status, and power, yet, there seemed to be something lacking. Casting his thoughts aside he gazed ahead just in time to witness a flash of lightning. Shortly after, a body dropped from the sky right in the middle of the road.

* * * * *

_Jade weaved expertly through the woods. The terrain was muddy because of the storm but it was no problem for the agile girl. Behind her the two men chasing her were having a difficult time. Jade couldn't help but smile mischievously when she heard the curses the men let out. At last, Jade saw the last of the trees and entered a clearing. She surveyed her surroundings briefly then made a dash for it. She didn't fancy heading out to a place with little coverage but her pursuers were quickly closing in. Without the protection of the trees, the rain splashed directly across her face making it difficult to see ahead. _BANG!_ The gunshot startled Jade causing her to trip and fall face first into the ground. _

'_Over here Will! I have her!'_

_Jade gasped as she found herself at the end of a gun barrel with two men staring down at her. She quickly scrambled to her feet all the while conscious of the gun following her movements. _

'_Where is it?' The man called Will questioned her impatiently._

'_Wh–what?' Jade stuttered. _

'_Don't play games, we _know_ you have it.'_

'_H–have it?'_

'_Hand it over before I blow your brains off!' Will spoke angrily._

'_Okay, okay, calm down.' Jade removed her backpack and was about to hand it over when she noticed the gleam in his eyes. She withdrew her arms and asked, 'You're still going to kill me aren't you?'_

'_Yes.' The man answered and pulled the trigger. Just then lightning stuck the spot Jade was standing on. To the bewilderment of the men, the girl disappeared along with the lightning. _

* * * * *

Reiji studied the girl curiously. Her skin was as pale as a Westerner's but her short black hair indicated an Asian background too. Her face was shaped like a heart accompanied with a pointed nose and a determined chin. Though not a perfect beauty, she was quite pretty. Reiji sat by her side recalling how she had fallen out of the sky. It was fortunate that his driver was able to maneuver the car around the body. They had then gotten out of the car to discover an unconscious girl. Reiji had decided to bring her home which was much closer than the city hospital. Upon his arrival, the servants had been surprised to see their master carrying the damp figure of a girl, but they quickly hid their surprise and attended the girl. They got her out of her wet clothes and settled her into one of the guest room. The Namikawa doctor had been called to see the girl and have assured Reiji that the girl would soon be conscious.

As Reiji continued to gaze at her, the girl began to stir. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes revealing it to be a lovely black. She looked up at Reiji and asked, 'Who are you? Where am I? What happened?' Just as Reiji had guessed, she spoke in English.

'I am Reiji Namikawa and you're in my house. As for what happened I was hopping you could tell me. I was on my way home when you fell out of the sky. Who are you?' Reiji answered in English.

_Reiji Namikawa? Why did that name sound so familiar? The man said she'd fallen out of the sky but that was absurd. The last thing she remembered was Will pulling the trigger on her then there was a flash of lightning. What exactly had happened?_

There was a long pause before Reiji interrupted her thoughts, 'Well for starters, you could tell me your name.'

Reaching the conclusion that he meant no harm, Jade answered, 'I'm Jade. Jade Lawliet.'


	3. Beginnings

A/N: Yay, exams are finally over and I've posted another chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.

* * * * *

Chapter 02 – Beginnings

It had been a week since Jade had arrived and she still couldn't get around the fact that she was in the world of Death Note.

* * * * *

_A week ago. _

'_I'm Jade. Jade Lawliet.'_

'_Nice to meet you, Ms. Lawliet. I'm sure you must be hungry. Breakfast will be served outside in half an hour. I will send someone to help you get dressed. I hope you can join me and tell me your story then.'_

_Reiji exited the room without waiting for a response from Jade. Shortly after, a young woman entered._

'_Good morning Miss Lawliet. The Master has sent me to help you get dressed.' Speaking in perfect English, she bowed to Jade and went into the room's closet. She emerged carrying a sleeveless dress. It was about knee-length and was pink in color with a flowery pattern. Jade took one look at it and knew she wouldn't be caught dead wearing the thing. _

'_Umm… do you have a pair of jeans instead?'_

'_I'm afraid we don't Miss Lawliet, but we do have a pair of dress pants if you like.'_

'_I guess that would do thanks.'_

_Once again, the servant bowed then entered the closet. This time she emerged with a white blouse and a grey dress pants. Within several minutes, Jade had freshened up and was dressed. The servant led her through the marble corridors of the mansion and outside into the gardens. Waiting outside was Reiji who was reading the morning paper. _

'_Hello.' Jade and Reiji greeted each other. Jade smiled and took the seat that he gestured towards. _

_Reiji continued to read his paper when Jade suddenly gasped beside him. To his surprise, the girl pulled the paper away from his hands._

'_Ki–Kira?' The girl began flipping through the paper impatiently. For a while, Reiji looked at her in surprise but quickly regain his composure. _

'_Is something wrong?' He asked._

_Jade glanced up at him and asked, 'What's the date today?'_

'_August 2nd, why?'_

'_What year is it?'_

'_2004.'_

_When Jade had encountered Will she was certain it was on June 14, 2011. Could she have lost seven years' worth of memories, or…_

_Jade paled and let out a whisper, 'No.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Ki–Kira and L. They're real?_

_Reiji looked at the girl strangely before answering, 'Yes.'_

'_Oh God, where am I?' _

* * * * *

Jade had discovered that after taking a break for two weeks, Kira had started killing once again. Furthermore, Misa Amane had mysteriously reappeared after rumors of her being arrested as the Second Kira. If that was the case, then she had arrived shortly after Light and Misa were released from confinement. The investigation team had probably moved headquarters by then. She knew that L was the only person who could help her, and so she had started looking into buildings built from the past year. However, her first search had come up with over a thousand locations, and she had only begun to narrow it down.

In addition, she had also found out that the Reiji Namikawa who had rescued her was _the _Reiji Namikawa of Yotsuba group, and that meant he was on the Yotsuba killings. The only thing she hadn't figured out was how she got there and why. Luckily, Reiji was not one to pry. She had simply told him that she was from out of town and had gotten separated from her friends. Surprisingly, he had been kind enough to let her stay while she tried to contact her 'friends'.

As she strolled in the Namikawa gardens, she pondered over where her missing bag pack could have gone. It was her favorite one, checkered red and black, and it contained things that could probably help in her situation. Not to mention that it contain some things that shouldn't be found in _this_ particularworld.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize Reiji calling out to her.

'Jade! Watch out!'

Suddenly, Jade found herself tackled to the ground. A flower pot crashed on the spot she had been moments before.

Jade was staring at the broken pieces of clay when a voice whispered into her ear, 'Are you alright?'

Moving her eyes from the scene, she looked up into the concerned eyes of Namikawa who was lying on top of her. His face was so closed to hers that she couldn't help but stare at the way his lips moved as he asked again, 'Are you alright?'

'Yea–wuh?' Jade mumbled unintelligibly.

Reiji smiled slightly then got up and extended his hands to her. Jade murmured her thanks as she took his hand and was pulled towards him. The momentum of the pull caused Jade's petite figure to crash into Reiji's chest. The way his body touched hers felt perfect causing Jade to blush furiously. For a moment, they remained in the same position; Jade nestled into Reiji's chest. All of a sudden, Reiji released her hand and hurried back to the mansion. Jade watched him enter the house, her heart still pounding at the memory of his touch.

* * * * *

Reiji closed the doors behind him and sighed. He closed his eyes as he felt the growing pain in his chest that he had gradually become accustomed to over the week.

_What are you doing Reiji Namikawa? Are you falling for her? You know very well that's impossible!_

Sighing again, Reiji opened his eyes ad surveyed his study. Deep inside, he knew it was too late. He'd already fallen for hard, fallen hard. Maybe it was because of her alluring black eyes. Or maybe it was because of her contagious laugh. Either way, Reiji had grown fond of her. He stood there for a while, recalling images of her from the past week.

Her smile whenever she found an interesting book.

Her concentrating face as they played a game of Shogi.

Her attempts at fusing Japanese and English words into a single sentence, usually resulting in something incomprehensible.

She was unlike any girls he'd met. She did not care about appearances or material things. She had strong convictions about the world, and about Kira, _especially_ Kira.

His eyes quickly fell on the checkered red and black bag pack lying on his desk. Beside it were an assortment of personal items, a novel, a strange looking object, and a black note book. Stepping forward, he picked up the note book and read the silver lining on the cover. _Death Note_.


	4. L Lawliet

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.

* * * * *

Chapter 03 – L. Lawliet

Jade studied the tall building. It looked exactly as in the book. Even with Namikawa's help, it took more than a month before she finally found it, the headquarters of the Kira investigation team. It was under Ron Halder, obviously an alias, but it didn't matter. As long as she can talk to one of the 'higher ups', it was bound to get back to L. she took a deep breath then walked into the building. Once inside, she headed for the receptionist's desk.

'Ummm… hello. May I speak with Mr. Halder?' Silently, she thanked Reiji for the Japanese lessons.

'Do you have an appointment Miss?'

'Umm… I don't have one, but if you could just tell him that Jade Lawliet is here regarding Ryuzaki, I'm sure he'll know me.'

'Ryuzaki?' As expected, she gave me a questioning look.

'Yes.'

'Hmm… one moment then please.'

'Hello, this is Shiori at front desk. There's a Miss Lawliet here looking for Mr. Halder regarding Ryuzaki. Yes. Yes. I understand. Thank you.'

'I'm sorry Ms. Lawliet but Mr. Halder is not here at the moment.'

'I see. Can I leave a message then?'

'Umm… sure.' Shiori smiled and handed her a piece of paper and a pen. Jade quickly scribbled down a short message and gave it back. After thanking the receptionist, Jade left the building sighing. Lost in her thoughts, she ran right into another person.

'Gomenasai!' Jade and the stranger cried out in unison. They bowed in apology but ended up knocking each others' heads instead.

'Itai.' Jade rubbed her forehead and glanced up at the man.

'No way!' She exclaimed. 'Ma-Matsuda?!'

'Yeh?!' Matsuda looked at her enquiringly. 'You know me?'

'Oh my, it is you! This is awesome! Matsuda you have to take me to Ryuzaki, it's important that I see him!' Jade paused to take a breath and found Matsuda with a confused expression. Without realizing it, Jade had started speaking in English

'Oh sorry, Matsuda-san. Please take me to see Ryuzaki-san.'

'Ryu-Ryuzaki-san? Wh-what are you talking about?' Matsuda laughed nervously.

'Please, I have to see him. Tell him that I have information on the Kira case. Tell him I'm Jade Lawliet. I'm sure he'll be willing to see me!'

'Y-you know about Ki-Kira?' He stammered in surprise.

'Yes. Please, I have to see Ryuzaki.'

'Umm… okay, here's what I'll do. I'll give him a call and see what he'll say alright?'

With Jade's agreement, Matsuda pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mushi mushi, Ryuzaki-san? Yes. Yes. I'm at the front of the building with a Jade Lawliet. She says she needs to see you about the Kira case. Hello? Hello? Ryuzaki-san? Are you still there? Hello? Oh, Ryuzaki-san! I thought you hung up already. Yes. Yes. No. Okay, we'll be there.'

Grinning, Matsuda hung up the phone.

'Well, he says he'll meet with you.'

'Awesome! Thanks Matsuda!' Jade embraced Matsuda tightly causing the latter to blush.

'Oh… it was no problem. Right this way then Lawliet-sama.'

Blushing slightly herself, Jade let go of Matsuda and followed him into the building.

Matsuda led her up to the 9th floor and left her in one of the office rooms saying Ryuzaki would be with her shortly.

Several minutes after he left, the door opened and an elderly man entered. Jade recognized him instantly, it was Watari.

'Hello, nice to meet with you. I'm Jade Lawliet.' She bowed slightly as she introduced herself.

'Nice to meet you too. I'm Ryuzaki.'

Jade couldn't help but give an involuntary snicker. 'Ryuzaki?'

'Yes. You said you had something to discuss–'

Before Watari could finish his sentence, Jade burst into laughter.

'He's ever the cautious man, isn't he?' Seeing Watari's puzzled face, she explained, 'The _real_ Ryuzaki-san, I mean. _L. Lawliet_.'

'I see. Should I bring her to you now Ryuzaki-san?' Watari asked no one in particular.

Out of nowhere, a voice answered, 'Yes.' With that, Jade was ushered into the room next door. Just as she remembered, the door opened to reveal a pale looking man with black circles surrounded his curious eyes. He sat in an office chair with both legs up and wore a white long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans.

'Thank you Watari-san, I'll take it from here.' He spoke in a deep voice as he wiped crumbs of cake from his mouth.

The elderly man bowed and exited the room.

'Have a sit.' Ryuzaki gestured to one of the chairs as he proceeded with eating his slice of cake.

'It seems you know a lot about me, Miss Lawliet, assuming, that is your _real_ name.' He spoke after Jade had sat down.

'Yes, that is my real name.'

'What a coincidence, we share the _same_ last name

Jade smiled nervously. 'Yeah, what a coincidence.'

'How do you know me Ms. Lawliet? And what do you know about the Kira case?'

'Well, you see… I'm not exactly from this world. Where I come from… '

* * * * *

'So this is Jade Lawliet. She will be staying here and helping us with the Kira case.' Ryuzaki introduced her to the five detectives.

'It's you Lawliet-sama!' Matsuda exclaimed as he shook her hand.

'We're glad to have you with us.' Soichiro Yagami welcomed her, followed by Shuichi Aizawa who shook her hand. Behind them, Kanzo Mogi acknowledged her with a slight nod.

Suddenly, Jade froze as she finally noticed the fifth man.

'So I guess its back to the handcuffs, huh? Ryuzaki-san.' Light Yagami – Kira – approached them. Not wanting anyone to know anything connected to his real name, Ryuzaki had un-cuffed Light and placed him under the team's surveillance. Light Yagami turned to Jade and extended his hand, 'Hi, I'm Light Yagami. Nice to meet you.'

Expecting to see the cold, hard eyes of a murderer, Jade was surprised to see his eyes reflecting determination and sincerity instead. _Eyes_ that were like her father's.

'Nice to meet you too, Light-kun.'

* * * * *

Translations:

Gomenasai – sorry

Itai – Ouch

Mushi mushi – Hello (when on the phone)

(Forgive me if the translations are not accurate, I'm a newb in Japanese)

A/N: By the way guys, do you like this story? If so, please review. I want to know if there is even anyone interested in this story, if it's worth continuing.


End file.
